As I Watch You
by MY SS NUMBER IS 27478236454269
Summary: They were best friends, maybe even more. But SHE had to come and change everything InuKag
1. The Ring

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, and the last time I checked, I wasn't her.

Chapter 1: The Ring

She stared after them in shock.

Kikyo was giggling while he had an arm around her waist. They were talking and laughing, and having a really good time. Kikyo glanced back at her and smirked, making her feel sick inside.

When she first saw Kikyo her first thought was that she looked kind, but she was wrong. That day, she was in the hallway, when Kiyko dropped her books. She had offered to help her, but she just gave her a cold stare.

Now, she watched as Kikyo clung to her best friend's, arm and started walking down the hall towards her next period, her hands clenched in a tight fist.

……………………………..

The teacher talked on and on about the history of Japan, but she hardly paid any attention. Her eyes were locked on Inuyasha and Kikyo, her arms still clenched in a tight fist.

Sango, from the other side of the room saw Kagome looking at Inuyasha and Kikyo, then gave out an deep sigh. She also, disapproved of Inuyasha being with Kikyo, but left Kagome to deal with it herself.

………………………………

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and shippou walked down the hallway together. Usually, Inuyasha would be with them, complaining about how boring the class was, but these past few weeks, he was always with Kikyo.

"Cmon, lets go hang out at the mall", Kagome said without a trace of unhappiness. That's what they liked about her, no matter how hard it was for her, she always acted cheerful and happy.

……………………………….

She dragged them into the mall, and soon forgot about inuyasha and kikyo. There were so many choices neatly organized on the shelves and on the racks that she had such a hard time to just find a place to start looking.

After about twenty minutes of dragging Sango and Miroku through the store, she let her gaze wander to the store across form the one she was in. She saw Inuyasha in a jewelry store, looking at Kikyo, who was beside him, and turning back to the diamond rings before him.

Her face fell. Inuyasha and Kikyo hadn't known eachother for that long, and they were planning on **engaging? **

They both stared at the ring from different sides of the mall, realizing this ring looked familiar.

Flashback 

_Kagome was staring at a single diamond ring, her stare so intense that Inuyasha had to laugh at her expression._

_He knew Kagome could never be able to afford such a . .err . . expensive item, but it wasn't impossible for Him to get it and tease her with for about a month. No, it wasn't a problem at all. _

_A look of mischief came into his eyes as he dragged her out of the store._

"_Inuyasha, why'd you drag me out of the store" Kagome whined. "Its not nice"_

_Inuyasha just smirked and chose to ignore her comment, walking ahead of her and ignoring everything she kept saying_

_End flashback_

Inuyasha sighed, took Kikyo by the hand and led her to his car, his mind still on the flashback. Kikyo poked him, a confused expression on her face.

"Whats with the sullen expression" Kikyo said without a trace of concern for Inuyasha.

"It's nothing", He said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

He kept on driving while kikyo kept talking about the lastest fashion and how Inuyasha's sense of fashion was a bit off.

"Kikyo, can you give me FIVE minutes of peace," Inuyasha asked with a pleading expression on his face. He wondered why he like Kikyo in the first place, she had a big mouth, and she just couldn't keep it shut. Maybe it was because he pitied her . . . . .

He sighed, parked the car, and walked Kikyo the rest of the way to her house, and left her in front of her doorstep forgetting to say goodbye.

(A/N- I don't seem like the kind of person to be writing these fics, huh)

C'mon, just push that little button down there and write a few words to give an opinion . . . .It'll only take a few seconds puts on puppy dog eyes pwease?

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. The Rope

Disclaimer: (sarcasm) oh, yeah, my name is Rumiko Takahashi, I own inuyasha

"Inuyasha, you forgot to say goodbye to me last night", Kikyo whined and pouted.

"Kikyo, if I take you out for dinner tonight, will you forget about it?" Inuyasha tried his best to stop her complaining. She had been whining about it for the whole car ride to school, and he didn't want to hear any more of it.

She instantly put on her happiest face and immediately started talking about something else, not noticing her lack of listeners.

Why did he decide to drive her to school today, Inuyasha groaned.

………………………………………………………………

First period, physical education. Kagome groaned. Her worst subject.

"Class, today, we will be climbing ropes." The teacher said with a scowl on his face. The class started whispering in excitement. Kagome just stared at the teacher hoping she had heard wrong.

"Sango, is it just me, or did the teacher say we are doing something VERY VERY dangerous." Kagome asked.

"Its just you, Kagome. The teacher said we will be climbing ropes. Not too dangerous to me" Sango's face clearly showed excitement, thinking maybe PE wasn't such a bad subject after all.

Kagome, on the other hand had no excitement showing on her face at all. Her face was pale.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome were in the school gym. Locked in. Someone had decided it would be a good prank. Evil genius._

"_Kags, I dare you to climb the rope in the corner over there," Inuyasha said out of boredom. _

"_I'd rather not." Kagome looked up at the rope, it stretched from the ceiling of the gym all the way to the floor. They hadn't been taught to climb ropes in gym yet, and she didn't want to try._

"_C'mon, It'll be easy." Inuyasha said, purposefully making his voice sound unconvincing to scare her._

_Kagome hesitated before grabbing the rope and slowly climbing up the rope. It wasn't that hard, she realized. She never turned down a dare. She always had to prove herself. She kept climbing up with as much strength as she could gather. Hlafway . . . .almost there . . .she made it. From the top, she ganced down at her friends. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. Her head was spinning, but she fought not to let go of the rope. But she knew she couldn't stay there forever._

_She fell._

_End flash back_

"Done worry. Its not that hard." The teacher said reassuringly.

He lined them up behind one another. In no time at all, it was Sango's turn , but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was after her.

Sango made it up with no problem at all, just as she had expected. It was her turn. She HAD to climb it, her mother wanted her grades in school to be perfect, and this activity offered a lot of points in gym.

She slowly walked up to the rope and grabbed it. It was thick, and rough, just as she had remembered. She climbed all the way up just as easily as Sango, but now her problem was getting down.

Suddenly, she felt dizzy as she had last time. She panicked and clung on to the rope as tight as she could. Maybe she should've just forgotten about those extra points.

Inuyasha saw her at the top, and remembered the incident last time. He knew he had to do something or she would have that accident repeated, but if he went to her, Kikyo would get angry and whine for about another two days. He sighed. He would just have to learn to live with it.

…………………………………………………….

Kagome felt her grip on the rope loosening. Her heartbeat quickened. She felt herself falling again.

But she never felt the pain strike her like it had last time. She opened her eyes to see _him _holding her in his arms. She smiled weakly before he set her back on the ground ans watched him walk back to kikyo's side.

………………………………………………………..

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Althought there aren't that many . . .

Co2- I got another chappie up thanks to your support

Suckatwriting- this chapter took less than a few hours thanks for the review .!

Gooo- thanks for the comment. Glad you think so


End file.
